Memories That Continue To Haunt Us
by Normal Chick
Summary: Just when you think they've fallen out of your life, they seem to throw themselves back in. Attempted Rape


Title: Memories That Continue To Haunt Us  
Author: Alicia Ann  
Website: [Sparkage]  
Pairing: Buffy/Surprise. I know, I know, you hate these things. Usually. Just give it a chance, alright? Thanks.  
Rating: R. I decided to go for a lesser rating this time since there's no actual SEX involved but it still has some things like attempted rape.  
Spoilers: Chosen happened but Sunnydale wasn't completely destroyed, at least the part of Buffy's neighborhood remained. Shut up ;)  
Summary: Just when you think they've fallen out of your life, they seem to throw themselves back in.  
Disclaimer: All Buffy characters are owned and property of Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui couple and everyone else affiliated with the show. I make no money by writing this fic. In fact, I PAY for my own webspace to share the joy that is Buffy.   
Notes: Dedicated to Alesia, who actually spends time to read my crap. Thanks, you're a doll :)  
  


+++

  
  
He watched her as she slept, taking in every movement that she made, from the tiniest of finger twitch to her frequent tossing and turning. He knew this was something he had to do, she had to see him again... not that blonde headed vile bastard. She needed to know that he was better again.   
  
He slid back into the shadows by the window as he waited for her to wake. It wouldn't be as much fun playing with an asleep Buffy as it would be if she were alive and kicking and screaming. The young man held his breath as her eyes fluttered open slowly, he listened to a few near silent coughs and the rustle of the covers. She slipped on her bunny slippers and headed towards the bathroom door but stopped about a foot from the door. A chill ran down her spine as she turned towards the dark corner of her room.  
  
She gasped as a familiar face stepped out from the shadows, the moonlight bathed him in a soft glow. Her hand rose up and covered her mouth as she backed against the door.   
  
"Oh my god." She whispered behind her hand.  
  
She swallowed down the surprise inside.  
  
"What are you... How did you get in?" Her hand falling to her side.  
  
She watched as he pulled out a key from his pants pocket. "Underneath the fourth pot on the back steps. I remember."   
  
"Where's your wi...." She stopped talking as he moved forward.   
  
"She's gone. Everyone's gone. They've all died except for me. I guess you could call me lucky." He looked sad for a moment but it was gone in an instant only to be replaced with a creepy grin that spread across his face. Buffy shivered as he displayed his new face, she had seen this before on Angelus just before he shattered her heart.  
  
"You really need to go. I've got to get sleep and Dawn needs to go to..."   
  
"She's fine." He quickly shot back. The grin faded as he smiled at her, she didn't like the quickness of his reaction on the subject of Dawn at all. She moved to the other door in her bedroom, the one with access to the hallway.   
  
"I came to see you, Buffy. Don't you wanna see me? I've traveled across two continents with nothing in my wallet and just these clothes on me. All for you, my love." He whispered, desperately wanting her to fall into his arms and kiss him over and over again but it didn't come. There was no smiles coming from the girl he loved, just an unsure look and tense body language. He then realized that she had been inching to the door and her hand had moved upwards, close enough to get to the knob.  
  
She had watched him spout off and wondered where the real person was. This wasn't him, the dark jacket, the shaggy hair, the 'my love'. She realized something was terribly wrong when she remembered that she had moved the key to the back door to underneath a stone in the front lawn. He couldn't have got in, unless he broke in...  
  
"Buffy... don't be scared. I love you." She stopped moving her hand upwards but paused for a moment, her eyes still locked with his. Buffy gaped as she saw what was inside him. Nothing. No soul. No heart. Nothing. He was dead.  
  
Her leg shot out and kicked him square in the chest and sent him flying across the room, she turned and reached for the knob only to be violently pulled back by her hair. She yelped as he threw her down onto the bed and straddled her. Not again, no! Her mind cried out as he grabbed her wrists. He wrapped his fingers around her wrists and gripped them so tightly that immediate bruises formed on her skin.  
  
She struggled as he lifted her hands above her head and quickly trapped them beneath one hand. In the back of her mind, thoughts ran through her head. Where had this happened? Who did it? How did he get in? Dawnie!  
  
"Dawn!" She screamed but he shoved his hand over her mouth.   
  
"Do you think I would hurt her? Okay I did but I just took a little. Don't worry, she's out like a light, she's down on the couch. I made sure she was still breathing but enough about her, Buffy." He noticed the look of fear in her eyes and smiled. "This is about you and me." He screamed, causing her to wince.  
  
"That's right. I'm not a wimp anymore. I've got none of that Initiative garbage going through me, I'm real now. I'm finally what I want to be. Powerful, aggressive and I can go for much longer now, Buffy. Don't you want that? Always running off to your fucking vampire boy toys, now I can help you out in that department." She cried out as he ground his crotch against hers.   
  
"Now, the shirt has got to go." He grabbed the neckline and ripped off the tank in one try. Buffy tried to move her body upwards to catch him off guard and knock him off of her but she only made him moan and flash her a lascivious grin. "Don't worry, doll. You'll get some of that soon."  
  
He looked down at her bare breasts and sighed. It had been too long since he saw those perfect tits, he leaned down and caught her left nipple between his teeth, tugging on it roughly.   
  
"Stop." She whimpered. "Please stop."  
  
"I love those romantic words, Buffy."   
  
Her eyes began to water as he worked her left breast and then her right with his free hand and mouth. As she twisted her wrists a bit, trying to loosen his grip, she looked down and noticed he shifted into game face. He looked up at her and winked.  
  
"You always loved watching me do my handiwork when I was alive, why should that stop now?"   
  
He licked her skin and breathed in the scent of it all. Her tears, the strawberry body wash that she still used after all these years, oh but most of all the blood coursing through her veins, that sweet liquid that he loved so much. His fang snagged her nipple causing it to tear, she cried out the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Riley!" She hadn't used his name until now, it wasn't him anymore, it wasn't the man she loved, he was a monster but she knew it was the only thing to catch his attention.   
  
He stopped as soon he heard his name. The rush of blood to his head was extraordinary, slayer blood, Buffy blood. The way she called out his name. It was all too much. He loosened the grip on her wrists just slightly but it was enough for Buffy to take advantage of his deadly mistake. She pulled her hands from his grip and grabbed his wrist, giving it a strong twist. She heard his bone snap and he screamed in pain. She used her hand to grab a stake she always hid under her pillow, she flipped it and slammed it into his chest.  
  
"Why?" He uttered before he burst into dust, crumbling above her. Buffy coughed as the particles rained down on her but it didn't faze her, she grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her.   
  
Running down the stairs, she let out a sob. She didn't want Dawn to be dead, she stopped at the foot of the stairs and froze, Dawn wasn't on the couch. She screamed at the top of her lungs Dawn's name and heard a whimper coming from above her.  
  
Buffy turned and ran back up the stairs and down the hallway, she stopped at the closet door and ripped it open, nearly off its hinges. Dawn wrists were bound behind her back and she was gagged with what looked like a bandana. Dawn's face was puffy from crying but she still tried to smile underneath her gag, Buffy pulled down the cloth and went for her wrist that were bound by a small leather belt.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dawn asked, breathing hard.   
  
"No, but I'll be fine. What happened, Dawnie? How did he get in?" She threw the belt into the hallway and groaned as Dawn grabbed a hold of her, her chest still sore from his attack but she wrapped her arms around her sister and shushed her as she cried.  
  
"He told me that it was a surprise and that he'd wake you up and then I invited him in and I didn't even realize it until he laughed at me and then slammed me against the wall. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed onto Buffy's bare shoulder.  
  
Buffy rubbed her back as she let out a few final cries. "Did he hurt you?" She shakily asked her older sister, afraid of the answer.  
  
"No, he didn't. Don't worry, just go to bed, okay?" She held her hand out, allowing Dawn to pull herself up.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Buffy? I mean..." She fingered the white sheet for a moment.  
  
"Dawn, really, I'm fine. Go."  
  
Buffy gave Dawn a reassuring smile and kissed her cheek. She watched as Dawn eyed her for a moment but walked to her bedroom door, still rubbing her wrists. Buffy closed her eyes as she heard the click of the door and finally breathed.   
  
She walked back towards the end of the hall and back into her bedroom, she flipped on the light and stared at the pile of dust in the middle of her bed.  
  
Riley.   
  
It had been so long since she had last seen him and now he was just another pile of dust in her life. She laughed bitterly at the thought that all of her lovers had turned to dust at one point in their lives, well, the important ones, anyway.  
  
But her light laughter turned to sobs as she flung the stake into the hallway. She slid down the wall that was the furthest away from her bed. She couldn't lay there tonight.   
  
They ended haunting her, for the rest of her life they would. They all lived forever inside this room, in her bed. And now he died there. As the tears fell, she wondered who would be next to fall.  
  



End file.
